marauders_universe_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Muni Flume
"I heard that this place is haunted, I don't believe it though. Most ghosts are friendly anyway." '-Muni to her friends while they were in the Shrieking Shack (2012)' Muni Amelia Flume (b. 6 July, 2002), half blood, is the youngest of Natalie Flume (née Arch) and Charles Flume's two children. The family lives in a cottage near Honeydukes Sweetshop in Hogsmeade which changed from the ownership of Ambrosius Flume after his eldest son married Natalie Arch. She is the second child but only by a matter of weeks. Biography Early Life Even though her family are from Hogsmeade, Scotland, Muni was born in North-West England. She was born 3 weeks early and while her 5 week old brother and other family were on a camping trip. What a lovely surprise! Her family stayed in England for 3 weeks then decided that floo-ing might be harmful to the newborn Muni. They travelled by car back to Honeydukes Sweetshop where her Aunt was were running the shop. Maggie fainted. Muni grew up a magical life, homeschooled for her primary years by her Aunt Maggie and spending half of her free time helping in the shop and the other half hanging in the Shrieking Shack with her friends. At age 4, she got a jet black bunny but he sadly died only a year later. She got her Hogwarts letter on her 11th birthday and her brother, Martin, too. In September 2013, Muni and Martin made the short journey to Hogwarts where Martin was sorted into Hufflepuff and Muni into Ravenclaw. Life at Hogwarts First Year After being sorted into Ravenclaw, Muni settled there and enjoyed the community of the Ravenclaws. In her dormitory were four other girls: Scarlette Read, Annabelle Huxley, Charlotte Greene and Lucy Lawrence. She didn't really get on with them and liked the company of books and her brother (when she could). Near the end of the year, she joined her brother's friends in attempting to become animagi, they all just did it for a laugh but Muni managed to take form of a bunny rabbit. A jet black one, even though that was opposite her hair colour. Muni passed all of her end of year exams with O's and E's. Except that A for potions. Second Year After a wonderful summer holiday to Greece, Muni came back to Hogwarts happily. She managed to make friends with students from all houses, including one of her closest: Millicent Weasley . In DADA, she found that her patronus was a rabbit, that was what she was expecting because of her animagus form. Muni helped her family decorate Honeyduke's Sweetshop for Christmas when everyone else was enjoying the Hogsmeade trips in December. Late in her second year, Muni met a girl called Maria Smith. After Charlotte Greene had moved to Beauxatabons, Maria had been accepted to Hogwarts. Maria was in the same year as Muni and was sorted into Ravenclaw upon her arrival. The two became very good friends. Muni and Maria helped each other study for the end of year exams and were both very proud of their results. Muni had all O's and E's, she got an E for Potions this time and was very proud. For her birthday, Muni received a Thunderbolt VII broomstick and a broom servicing kit. Her brother, Martin, recently got a Firebolt Supreme for his birthday so they raced for weeks on end until finally giving up and playing Quidditch and Shuntbumps (broom jousting) together. They both dreamed of being rivals on their house Quidditch teams. Third Year For the summer holidays, Muni stayed at Maria's house. She had moved to North-East England. Muni met Maria's 3 younger siblings: Connor (8), Lili (4) and Rory (10). Muni taught Maria the basics of Quidditch and Maria helped Muni with duelling. At the start of the year, there was a first year girl who was getting upset for being in the "keen house". Muni told her to come into the main common room late that night and she brewed up some "Muni Tea" which she had accidentally made while she was younger. The tea is a hot drink that takes to the taste of whatever hot drink you desire at the time. With a mug of Muni Tea and a fluffy blue blanket, the little girl snuggled onto the sofa. Muni explained to her how Ravenclaw's weren't all just keen, not all of then even that smart. The girl told Muni about her love for art and Muni explained that must be why she was sorted to Ravenclaw. Creativity. She explained how houses don't stand in the way of school life all that much and that she had lots of friends in other houses. After about 15 minutes: the girl fell asleep so Muni finished off the Muni Tea, which tasted like warm Vimto, and carried her up to the dorms, laying her in her bed. She tucked her in and left for her own dorm and she could hear a voice murmur "Thankyou". When Quidditch trials came around, Muni decided this year was the year to try out. On the day, her and the rest of the hopefuls trundled down to the Quidditch pitch behind their captain. In the stands sat a few students and the Head of House, Professor Whitby. First was the trials for keeper, so Muni sat on the bench waiting for Chaser and Beater trials. The three keepers were amazing, ''but even last year's keeper couldn't match the new 5th year. "Chasers!" The captain shouted so I got up and jogged to where she stood. "Go test him." She pointed at the 5th year boy. So I grabbed my Thunderbolt VII and zoomed upwards. The captain threw up a Quaffle and her and the other 8 Chaser hopefuls passed it around as they raced up the pitch. "Shoot!" One shouted as they passed it to her, she turned to see them and nearly crashed into the keeper but swerved round them and dropped it in. After about 40 minutes of flying around, shooting and hitting Bludgers around: the captain send the students back to the common room and started to write up a team. The next day, a pale blue piece of paper had appeared on the common room notice board and as soon as she woke up Muni scrambled downstairs to see it. The paper read: ''Ravenlcaw Quidditch Team '' Muni skipped the other names and under the Chaser title she saw: ''Muni Flume-Third Year Her and Maria celebrated with fizzing whizzes and Muni Tea before classes but unfortunately Maria didn't make the team. She passed Herbology with an O and E and passed Art with an E and A (The A was the note blocks, she can't cope with them) Fourth Year Muni went to Germany for her holidays and met some brilliant German wizards. She ate lots of muggle currywurst too. While she was there, she saw a wizard dressed in a muggle lederhosen who looked very much like her Herbology teacher. On the train to school she got an invite to carriage 5F and there was accepted into Slug Club because of her Quidditch and Herbology skills. As she sat back down in her carriage with Millicent and Maria, a Hufflepuff boy wandered in nervously. Muni looked up from her book and smiled at him "Hi." She managed. It had been obvious to the others that she had a crush on Alfie Forrest and he just came into their train carriage. "Hi..err..Muni?" Afie asked nervously which was strange since he always acted to confident. "Yea?" She replied, blushing. "I err was wondering..." He twiddled his thumbs and looked up to face Muni. "Would you like to go to the Three Broomsticks sometime." Muni nearly fainted. A beaming smile swept accross her face, "Of course!" Alfie's face lit up "This Saturday?" Muni nodded and the red faced boy wondered back to his compartment. Milli and Maria had been silent but now Milli went awwwwwwww and Maria laughed with joy. In this year, Muni got a pen friend from the Brazilian school of Castelobruxo. Her name was Gabriela Blanco and they shared a love for Herbology. Their letters were full of Herbology chat. Muni used her Barn Owl, Screechy, to send letters to Gabriela along with a note about him. He always came back happy so Muni knew Gabriela was following the notes. When Gabriela sent Muni letters and parcels, a large majestic toucan always carried them. Her name was Ana and apparently she loved fruit just as Screechy loved cornflakes. When Muni told Gabriela about her boyfriend Gabriela replied about her boyfriend Fernando. She even sent a picture of him but Muni thought Alfie was much better. There was an organised trip to Castelobruxo for the fourth years and both Muni and Martin could afford to go. Martin's pen friend was a boy named Julio and Martin said he was pretty boring but into Magizoology. When the trip came around, only a few students couldn't go to Brazil. Muni stuffed everything she would need in her dark blue suitcase which fit anything into it-so she even got her Thunderbolt in there. Martin had a matching yellow suitcase and they waited in the huddle of fourth years while everyone arrived. It was the first week of the holidays so some people had stayed with their case all term and some went home and back again but not on the train of course. Alfie was there too and while Martin chatted to his friends-Muni wandered her way up to Alfie since Maria wasn't here yet. "Hey." She said-she wasn't as nervous as when they had first met-he looked up from the floor and said "Oh hi, Muni." He replied, smiling. "Who's your pen friend?" Asked Muni."Some guy whose name I can't spell or pronounce." Laughed Alfie, "He was boasting about his girlfriend before, Merlin it was boring but I had to read it. She seemed like nothing compared to you." "My pen friend did that too! Ugh! Her boyfriend seemed so boring and sickly romantic like they have a stiff relationship and don't have any laughs like us." "Yea!" Shouted Alfie a bit too loud, "Oops. But it's true." He went bright red. Maria suddenly appeared about 2 feet above everyone and crashed onto the floor with an old sock in hand. "Darn portkeys!" She moaned. Muni burst into laughter and hoisted her friend up. Fifth Year Not completed Sixth Year Not completed Seventh Year Not completed Possessions -Standard 1st, 2nd and 3rd year equipment -Barn owl used for mail called Screechy -Pet toad called Neville -A Thunderbolt VII broom -A broom servicing kit -A very big collection of books (wizard and muggle) -A wand Magical Abilities and skills She is a very fast learner for most spells but isn't very good at duelling, because she struggles using magic under pressure like that. Muni has had a childhood of practice at Quidditch and supports the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team. This means she is a very skilled Chaser and an ok Beater. At a really young age, Muni attempted to become an animagus with her brother and his friends, fascinatingly 4 out of the 7 managed. They were Muni, Martin (her brother), Norman and Ludwig (Martin's friends). Muni took form of a Jet Black bunny rabbit which resembled her childhood pet, Martin took form of a badger, Norman took form of a bear cub and Ludwig took form of a Golden Retriever. Muni in animagus form ----------------------------------------------------->> Physical Description Muni is 5 foot 1 inch tall with wavy reddish-strawberry blonde hair down to her waist (but is normally in a practical plait or ponytail). Her dark blue eyes look like an ocean in the evening and are striking against her pale skin. She smells of sweet apples nearly all of the time. From her joy of Quidditch, she has muscly arms but not so much in her legs. Her face is round and a little plump with slightly thicker than average lips which are a light pink colour. In animagus form, she is around 15cm tall with long ears and jet black fur. The bunny's face vaguely has the shape of her human face and the eyes are strangely blue and not black. Personality and Traits Being a Ravenclaw, Muni is very curious, fascinated by most things and is not satisfied until she finds out how it works. She is also very fangirl-y and can talk about her favourite books (muggle and magic alike) for hours on end. She is loyal to her friends and family but if annoyed she'll attack you from all sides, using her wit. Muni likes to be comedic and fun but if she is sad about something, it takes a while to get out of. She is very protective of her friends, especially those who are younger, and her family. Relationships Close family Charles Flume-Father Natalie Flume-Mother Martin Flume-Brother Distant family Margaret Arch-Aunt Ambrosius Flume-Grandfather Ambrorius' wife (un-named)-Grandmother Boyfriend Alfie Forrest Best Friends Millicent Weasley Maria Smith Close Friends Martin Honeyduke Fire Dumbledore Leo Elric Elien Halphas Nathan Grace Lilly Shark Acquaintances Alex Granger Matilde Darkmoon Anna Whitby Dennis Fungwater Alice Baker Martell Bolton Isabelle "Izzy" Blackrose Lucas Selwyn Gabriela Blanco (Brazilian Pen Friend) Quotes "You're both loyal to different extents, you are not opposites, shut up." '-Muni breaking up a Hufflepuff and Slytherin fighting' "Being brave is not jumping from staircase to staircase while they are moving! That's idiocy! Bravery is what drives someone to stand up for another."'-Shouting at Gryffindor first years who were told that parkour 100 meters up was brave.' Category:Player Characters Category:Ravenclaw